


Kinktober # 12 Size Difference

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Adrien thought he had a decent dick then he bumped into Luka and learned about growers.





	Kinktober # 12 Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review

Kinktober # 12 Size Difference

Miraculous

Luka/Adrien

-x-

Adrien thought he had a pretty decent size, from the school showers and showering at the gym after fencing class. Everyone seemed close to his size if not a little smaller. Things varied like girth, cut or uncut, shape, but overall he was pretty confident in his size. That is, until he met Luka, the guy was so much bigger than him, taller, more fit and built, and had an air of maturity he didn't have. 

He didn't think much on it, but then he bumped into the teen in the showers. Literally bumped into him, Adrien had his towel wrapped around his waist as he left the showers and headed for the locker room, only to bump into Luka. It was like hitting a wall of muscle, he fell backwards and lost his towel in the process. 

"Hey man, are you okay?" Adrien blinked and his face went red. Luka also had a towel with him but his was slung over his shoulder, he was letting it all hang out and he was huge, the guy's cock was soft but still was more than twice the size of his own. Adrien gulped as he stared at Luka's dick, feeling his heart race and his blood rush south. 

The blonde boy's tiny tool stood at attention, his skin flushed and Luka noticed. "Ohh, see something you like?" He wagged his soft cock making Adrien blush deeper. He gasped seeing his erection and tried to cover himself. Luka wasn't having that, he picked the boy up and carried him over to one of the private stalls. 

Adrien's crotch fit perfectly in Luka's hand, his tiny dick in his palm, his fingers cupping the boy's balls. Adrien gasped, as his hips rocked, humping Luka's hand as his balls were fondled. He didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't stop. Luka was so close and smelled so good. 

He blushed as he came, it was so quick his virgin body could barely take it. His legs felt like noodles. Luka pressed himself against him, holding him up and bringing their crotches together. Adrien moaned, feeling another man's penis press against his own. 

Despite his orgasm he found himself getting hard again. "Great thing about tiny dicks, don't require a lot of blood, guys like you can keep getting it up over and over." Luka rocked against his tiny tool, his length slowly stirring. "Guys like me it can take a bit, but once I get going I go all out." 

Adrien didn't understand, but then he felt Luka grow against, his cock lengthening and expanding, dipping low before rising up, giving his cock and balls a flick as it reached full mast. "Ya see, I'm a grower!" 

The blonde couldn't believe it, he didn't know cocks could do that. He was a shower what you see is what you got. His mind raced thinking of all the other dicks he'd seen, were they growers to? His cock pulsed at the thought imagining Nino, Nate, and Kim all with bigger dicks than him. 

He moaned. "You like big dicks huh?" Luka chuckled, he could see it on his face. Adrien licked his lips, judging from how hard he was and the amount of pre-cum he was leaking he very much did. Luka pressed against him, reaching around to grope Adrien's ass. 

His plump booty was just so squeezable. Adrien bucked and moaned, Luka ground his hips, his massive dick rubbing against his cock and balls. The blonde moaned, clinging to Luka as his body awakened. The friction against his crotch, brought him to orgasm, his cum shooting all over Luka's penis. 

Luka brought his cum slicked hand to Adrien's ass, a slick digit teasing his puckered entrance. "Wait I've never…" he blushed. Luka kissed him as he slipped a finger inside, he devoured his moan and kissed him breathless. Adrien's legs buckled, he was such a good kisser. 

The older boy worked his finger back and forth, getting a bit deeper each time before giving his finger a wiggle. Adrien's eyes widened, at first it felt strange having something inside him, but it was getting better by the second. He was hard again, and he was humping Luka's cock as the pleasure from his ass melted his mind. 

One finger became two, and Adrien was so horny he didn't feel any pain. His insides were getting turned up, and he kept pushing back for more. Luka curled his fingers and pressed something that had Adrien breaking the kiss, moaning as he came again. 

He dropped, Luka's fingers slipping out of his hole, and he was face to face with Luka's cum covered dick. He panted trying to catch his breath. "What was...that…" 

"That was your prostate, also known as your sweet spot, it feels really good when you have something big and hard grind against it." Adrien gulped, gazing at Luka's big penis. "Go on, have a taste."

Adrien obeyed, Luka's voice like a siren. He was drawn in and began to lick his cum off of Luka’s dick. His cum tasted strange, it wasn’t describable, but the taste of Luka’s cock had him excited. He cleaned off his seed and greedily lapped at the man’s shaft, he breathed through his nose. Luka’s manly musk filled him, and turned his brain into butterflies. 

By the time he realized what he was doing, he had his lips wrapped around Luka's cock head and was sucking on it like a sucker. "Yes, that's it keep going," Luka laced his fingers in soft locks. Adrien obeyed, sucking more of Luka's cock into his mouth, but try as he might he couldn't suck more than half. 

He whined and struggled, only to gag when he tried to take it down his throat. "Whoa easy there, don't choke yourself." He stroked his hair. "Just suck what you can, what you can't use your hand." 

Adrien obeyed, gripping the rest with his hand, he felt the heat and weight of his dick. He began a new, slurping and sucking his shaft, working the rest with his hand. The strokes made his musk increase, turning Adrien on even more. The musk and flavor of cock combined to become an orgasmic experience. 

Not an exaggeration as the blonde came all over the floor. It took some time, but he managed to get Luka off. The older boy's cum flooded his mouth so hard and fast he was forced off his cock and got bukkaked. “Sorry bout that little man, should have warned ya.” he rubbed the back of his head. 

His big hard dick was draped over the boy's face. "Hmm," he rocked his hips. "Let me make it up to you!" He lifted Adrien up and pressed him against the wall. "You know guys with tiny dicks like you!" He pinched Adrien's tiny tool earning a moan. "Some call it a clit dick, and the guy's ass is treated like a pussy." 

Adrien shivered. Luka collected his pre-cum and lubes his fingers up. He stuck his middle finger into Adrien's virgin hole. "Ahh!" The finger rocked and wiggled, earning moans from the blonde as his body trembled. 

"Do you like me playing with your pussy?" Adrien moaned, pushing back onto his finger. "Not all guys like it being called that, some do, some don't. Just like some guys have sensitive nipples and others don't." He teased Adrien and worked Adrien's hole open. "Just like some guys like you have a sensitive ass hole!" He pushed in a second finger and Adrien moaned and came. "It's what makes us different that makes the world go round, different strokes for different folks."

Luka stirred up the boy's insides while getting his own dick nice and wet. "So what do you say, do you want my big dick in your pussy?" He curled his fingers and rubbed the boy's prostate. 

"Yes, please fuck my pussy with your big dick!" He moaned, and pushed back onto his twisting fingers. 

"Such a request," he removed his fingers and Adrien whined at the loss. "As a man I can't turn away!" He slapped his ass with his cock, before lining up the tip to his twitching hole. He held Adrien's hips gently, letting the fat head brush his tender entrance. "Just relax." 

He pushed forward and Adrien gasped as his ass was breached, it stung, his hole opening up to take something so big. As his cock pushed deeper Adrien started to feel good, his tiny tool was hard again. His pre-cum helped pave the way for his cock to sink into him. "So big, so full!" 

"We just half way in," Adrien's eyes widened, and his ass tightened around the massive rod. Luka's hands rolled up to his chest and began to play with his nipples. The added stimulus helped Luka push the rest of his dick in. 

Adrien felt his stomach bulge from the large penis. It felt so good, his cock was weeping like crazy. "How does it feel, having your pussy stuffed?" He rocked his hips, grinding his pelvis into his ass.

"Good, so good!" He moaned, drooling a little. "I love having it stuffed!" 

"That's good, because we are just getting started." Luka began to move pounding Adrien's tight hole. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed, Adrien's moans and pants accompanying them. The blonde came hands free, his body awakened to the glory of anal pleasure. 

The friction from the long cock was glorious, Luka's thrusts were long and strong, really getting the friction on. He got to feel every inch as it plundered and rearranged his insides. Adrien lost count how many times he came, Luka was fucking him so good!

He couldn't feel his arms or legs, his brain felt like mush, leaving his body, along with his semen. Luka was a machine, by the time he felt him cum, he passed out in a sea of white. Luka could see the boy was a treasure. 

News of Adrien's tiny dick and love of big cock spread through the locker room. If you had a bigger dick Adrien would suck it and if you reached more than double his length you could use his ass. Adrien's popularity grew, but Luka had his heart, and he didn't mind sharing since it made Adrien so happy. 

Not a day went by he didn't get showered in semen and got his insides stuffed!

End


End file.
